Gold
"Well, I guess we should set off, too." -Gold "Shit's hit the fan, and we don't have any umbrellas." -Ty Summary Gold is a Pokemon Master and Trainer from New Bark Town, Johto. He is also well known as the champion of the Johto Region, and is commonly argued as one of the strongest Pokemon Trainers in the world. Backstory After receiving a talking Cyndaquil from Professor Elm, Gold went along his journey to become a Pokemon Master, quickly moving through the first two gyms, but being crushed his first time challenging Whitney. While training, he met and befriended Krys, a girl working with Professor Elm to research Pokemon. After rematching Whitney and defeating her so hard that she cried, Gold moved on, meeting up with Krys and stumbling upon Team Rocket schemes along the way (including the Mask of Ice, who battled him to a draw before revealing to him his plans to take over Team Rocket), working with Lance to defeat Team Rocket, and also keeping an eye out for Silver. One of these schemes was the use of a strange radio broadcast to force evolve magikarp in the Lake of Rage into gyarados. One did evolve, into the Red Gyarados, and was caught by Gold. While stopping the broadcast, the machine that was used malfunctioned, and a series of strange broadcasts gave Ty the ability to use a number of moves usually outside of the natural movepool of a Typhlosion. He ran into the Masked Man a second time, but was unable to tell what the villain was planning before he left. Gold made his way to Olivine, where he met Jasmine, and helped her get secretpotion to help heal an ampharos in the Olivine lighthouse with Krys's help. Keeping in touch, Gold left Olivine to get the last remaining badges and challenge the Johto Elite Four, stopping in his home town of New Bark Town before going to Indigo Plateau, while Krys went to all stretches of the Johto Region searching for new Pokemon and collecting data for Elm's research. On his way to New Bark Town, Gold met and befriended Celebi, who took him and Krys back in time to defeat Giovanni before he could respond to the call made by the then-reformed Team Rocket at the Goldenrod Radio Tower. They returned to the present time, and made their way to New Bark Town. While in New Bark Town, Gold first met Trainer Red, and became acquaintances with him. After defeating the Elite Four and Champion Lance, he moved on to the Kanto League, defeating the various gym leaders and the Kanto Championship. Hearing of Red's mission to collect Pokemon and study the environments of Mt. Silver, Gold decided to intercept him at the top, battling to a very close win. After defeating Red, Gold convinced Red to challenge the Johto League, and after that, other leagues. Gold made his way to the top of Tin Tower, where he met and befriended Ho-Oh. After hearing about Red defeating the Johto League and taking his spot as reigning champion, Gold decided to challenge Red to an official League match for the championship, winning his title back. Gold continued to go through other leagues, coming in top positions in several of them, before hearing of the Mask of Ice's plots resurfacing in Johto. He, Kris, and Red went to the Indigo Plateau to try to stop the Mask of Ice, who was terrorizing the League HQ with a captured Articuno. After a long and grueling battle, the Mask of Ice fled, and Gold continued to track him, eventually intercepting a plot to use Celebi's time travel to his advantage. Gold, the Mask of Ice, and Celebi traveled through time, where Gold defeated the Masked Man in a battle. After being transported back, the Masked Man seemingly gave up his ambitions, and hid in obscurity. Gold and Ty continued to go through other leagues, and occasionally battled challengers to the title of Champion of Johto, protecting his Championship, while Krys would become a celebrity Pokemon catcher, and bring him on her show occasionally. Later on, Gold would travel to the Ferrum Region to take part in a different type of league. He and Ty learned the technique of Synergy Burst, and trained day and night to be able to use it. While in Ferrum, they discovered a Team Rocket cell active in the region, and took it down. During their raid on the Rocket base, they discovered a several new artificial mega stones, among them Mega Typhlosionite Beta, which they kept for themselves. Gold then traveled to Mt. Silver to train with the new mega stone and Synergy Burst. During this training (about a week in), an electrical storm put all of the wild Pokemon in the area on edge, and a large group attacked Gold and Ty during their training. Due to the wild Pokemons' numbers, Gold and Ty were overwhelmed and put on the brink of death. Due to the dire situation, Ty mysteriously transformed into Gold-Typhlosion, a more powerful and faster version of himself, which was mentally connected with Gold. This allowed Gold and Ty to survive until the storm passed, and the Pokemon returned to normal. Following this incident, Gold and Ty rushed to Professor Oak, hoping to get an explanation. Currently, Oak is puzzled, but has heard of one trainer who has had a similar event happen, and is researching the possibility of humans and Pokemon merging minds as a new form of evolution. Personality Gold is usually rather laid back, and doesn't speak much to strangers, except for business or directions, preferring to let Ty do the talking. However, Gold is very protective of his friends, family, and world, and will stop at nothing to make sure they are safe. After hanging out with people, he will eventually open up. He generally slacks off, preferring to play games and battle instead of doing real work. Ty is more talkative than his adoptive brother Gold, but many debate whether it is a good thing. Ty is very sarcastic, and curses often. However, despite his rude language, he is actually quite kind, having very similar values, morals, and interests as Gold. Powers and Statistics Note: This profile does not take into account stat-altering moves Tier: 10-A | 10-A | High 6-B Name: Trainer Gold; Johto League Champion Gender: Male | Male | Various Age: 21 | 21 | Various Origin: Pokemon Classification: Human | Human | Various Pokemon Species Attack Potency: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Large Country Level Speed: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level; Hypersonic Reactions and Thought Processes | Sub-Relativistic; Infinite when using detect Lifting Strength: Average Human Level | Above Average Human Level | Class T+ (Maximum size limit of Large Mountain) Striking Strength: Athlete Level | Peak Human Level | Small Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Large Country Level (Physical); Country Level (Special); Large Country Level w/Z-Power Durability: Athlete Level; Building Level against magic or Pokemon moves | Large Building Level | Large Building Level '''(Mundane); '''Country Level (Physical); Country Level (Special); Mountain Level (Psychic Shields); Infinite (When Sudo's Sturdy is in Effect); Infinite when using Protect Stamina: High | Very High | Absurdly High Range: Extended Human Melee Range | Extended Human Melee Range | Many Miles | Many Miles Standard Equipment: A Bag with many items, mainly for survival in the wilderness and Pokemon battling, a collapsible pool stick, PokeGear, phone, (National) Pokedex, collapsible steel Baton (used for self-defense; 36" extended, 7" collapsed, 6" handle); Wears a mega evolution keystone taped to a string as a necklace. Intelligence: Very High; Gold is a very competent fighter and strategist, able to come up with strategies and adapt to different fighting styles on the fly. In addition, Gold is rather knowledgeable on survival skills, both in urban settings and in various wilderness settings. He is musically gifted, being able to play several instruments (though he's out of practice with most of them). He does have some academic prowess as well (being able to speak and understand some German), but he rarely applies himself academically, preferring to do things that are more hands-on. Weaknesses: Different Pokemon have different weaknesses, and Gold is a normal human; Detect only lasts for about a minute at a time, and has the possibility of failing if used multiple times in a row; Protect will almost always work the first time, but it's chances of failing are doubles each consecutive use; When using Mega Evolution, if the mega stone (either the one the Pokemon has or the one Gold has) gets broken, then the Pokemon will revert back to normal form-the entire transformation is dependent on his relation to and trust in Gold and their abilities, as well as the two mega stones being intact; As with all trainers and Pokemon with strong bonds (in Gold's Verse), Gold and his Pokemon are linked, meaning any pain and wear felt by his Pokemon are translated to an extent directly to him (this effect is exacerbated with Typhlosion while using the Gold-Typhlosion Form); Synergy Burst only lasts for three minutes, and it takes another ten minutes before he is able to use it again; Overuse of Synergy Burst is taxing on both the trainer's and Pokemon's bodies, and will lead to exhaustion; Ty cannot mega evolve while in Gold-Typhlosion Form; Only 1 Z-Move may be used in the span of 30 minutes Powers and Abilities: Extremely competent strategist, good puzzle-solver, okay pool player, arguably the strongest Pokemon master (debatable, seeing as the likes of Red and Cynthia exist). Other Pokemon posses other abilities, all of which can be found under their move pool and pokedex entries on Bulbapedia; Gold shares a strong bond with his Pokemon, and as such, works extremely well with them as a team-They have reached the point where they can accurately predict what the others will do; Synergy Burst allows for a boost to Ty's stats (it activates Mega Evolution, but also gives heightened situational awareness and reflexes), as well as a considerable boost to Gold's physical performance and durability (none of Gold's other Pokemon are able to Synergy Burst). When in Gold-Typhlosion form, Gold and Typhlosion Notable Pokemon in Gold's Team: Ty (typhlosion), Pi (togetic), Sudo (sudowoodo), Flora (sunflora), Ai (aipom), Lap (lapras), Burn (red gyarados), Amph (ampharos), Hera (heracross), and Tyne (a mantine with 20 remoraid attached to it). Guide: Gold | Gold (Synergy Burst) | Gold's Pokemon Team Notable Attacks and Techniques The Pokemon on Gold's team are known to combine different attacks at a time to boost their abilities, the most common combination being adding extremespeed to give a major boost in speed. Gold is known to use Tyne for travel by flight when on his party, as it has twenty remoraid attached to its underside in a configuration allowing Gold to use his pool stick as a handle, and hold on as if he were riding a glider; Several of the remoraid are positioned to aid in speed, by constantly using aurora beam or hydro pump to help propel Tyne and Gold forward, while others face forward to act as a type of guns, allowing Tyne to act somewhat like a fighter jet. However, Gold rarely has Tyne on his team. Notable techniques Ty can use outside of normal Pokemon movepools include the ability to increase the air temperature of an area to normally lethal degrees, create shimmering heat haze that can entirely obscure him from vision, increase his own body temperature to the point that anything touching him will instantly combust, and cause explosions by rubbing/vibrating his fur together, without knocking himself out. Very advanced trainers and Pokemon in Gold's Verse are capable of using techniques such as move-combination (commonly used by Ty) and move-stacking (commonly used by Ai). Move-Combination is where a Pokemon uses two moves together at the same time; Generally, this happens with the use of agility, quick attack, extremespeed, or aerial ace to augment one's speed, while they use a second move for the actual strike. Move-layering is using a move several times over at the same time, and can only be used with stat-boosting moves, such as double-team, agility, sword's dance, etc. All Psychic-Type Pokemon in Gold's Verse are able to learn teleport on a subconscious level at a high level; This means that when strong enough, they are able to teleport items used by their trainers in and out of their pack (negating the need to remove a backpack to have access to one's items). This does not translate to combat capabilities; The only Pokemon that can use the move Teleport to move themselves, other Pokemon, or their trainers from place to place are ones which can legally learn them in the games, plus any legendary psychic-type Pokemon. Additional Statistics Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 175 Pounds (79.4 kg) Height: 6'0" (183 cm) Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: In a relationship with Crystal ("Krys") Affiliation: His Pokemon, Johto League, Tadayoshi's Crew For Ty Birthplace: New Bark Town, Johto Region Residency: New Bark Town, Johto Region Weight: 185 Pounds (83.91 kg) | 197 Pounds (89.36 kg) | 200 Pounds (90.72 kg) | 185 Pounds (83.91 kg) Height: 5'11" (180 cm) | 6'1" (185 cm) | 6'3" (191 cm) | 5'11" (180 cm) Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Dark Blue and Cream, with red patches Status: Alive, in good health Relationship Status: Single Affiliation: Gold, Johto League, Tadayoshi's Crew Guide: Ty (normal) | Ty (Mega Typhlosion) | Ty (Mega Typhlosion Beta) | Ty (Gold-Typhlosion) Trivia Gold's personality, hobbies, and abilities are mostly based on Dan's own; This is one reason why Gold is a staple character for Petro to roleplay. Ty's personality is partially based on Sterling Archer; Foul-mouthed, extremely sarcastic, and witty. However, Ty is slightly watered down in some regards, and has been given his own personality separate from Archer's over time. It should also be noted that Ty is much, much more accepting of differing view points and lifestyles than Archer is. Gold has appeared in Reality's Bane and The Ancient Ones. Some of the aspects of Gold's Verse (notably, combat) are based on the Pokemon Golder parody's Red Battle, which finds inspiration from Dragon Ball Z. Also inspired by Pokemon Golder is Gold's ability to somehow pull items from his backpack (including the pokeballs for each of his Pokemon) from the sleeve of his hoodie; This is explained in Gold's Verse via Pi's teleport combined with Pi's psychic bond with Gold. It is a subconscious thing Pi does, and Gold would lose the ability to do it if Pi died. However, Pi can be knocked out and he will still be able to do this. Items that would not fit in his sleeves obviously would not be able to come out of it. Pi can not use Teleport in-combat, as it is only a subconscious thing Pi can do, and Pi isn't even aware he can do it. Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Ty VS Chara Dreemurr - Ty was able to keep up with Chara despite a wide gap in Tiers, due to the use of Extremespeed and Detect, and was able to put considerable damage on Chara using Fire Blast, despite Chara's healing factor. However, it was a close match, and both characters were separated from each other before the fight could be ended. Category:Petrokovia's Characters Category:TUS Traveler Crew Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Videogame Characters